"Sunrise"
(185 on sale).|upgrade = N/A|imagecaption = The "Sunrise" in the Armory.|type = Sniper|Level required = 27|grade = |lethality = 27|imagewidth = |released = 10.0.0}} The "Sunrise" is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Appearance The "Sunrise" is a lever-action repeating rifle. Its body is gold and brown, with a gold and brown handle, a gold lever, a black scope with three gold rings, a blue ammo clip, and a brown and slightly gold front with a grey and blue long-barrel with four gold rings. It also has a 10x scope with a golden string near the brown and gold handle. Strategy It has strong damage, a good rate of fire, great capacity, and great mobility. Tips *Try to avoid close and medium range areas and stay in long range ones. *While unsuspected, try to get a headshot on a target for an easy kill. *This can be used to pick off heavily armored players or severely damaging them. Counters *Move fast and jump quickly while strafing to make it harder for enemies to hit you. *Stay in small areas to make it harder for enemies when they are trying to attack you. *Make uncommon moving patterns to make the user switch to their other weapons. If they pulled out a powerful weapon. Try to Rocket Jump away from them and try to finish them off after the rocket jump. *Kill them with the Demon Stone when they are unaware. Former Upgrades N/A (No Upgrades) Theme Steampunk themed. Supported Maps * Sniper Forts * Bridge Weapon Setups Use a weapon to weaken heavily armored enemies before finishing them off at a closer range. The Sniper Cape is also highly recommended alongside with any other damage-increasing accessories. also, this weapon can two shot roughly by having damage increasing items ,and it does have a fast rate so you can go toe to toe with almost every other weapon. Trivia * It looks very similar to the Winchester Model 1886. * This, along with many other guns, was converted into a Sniper weapon in the 10.2.0 update. * Despite the stats, the Prototype Up2 , Anti-Hero Rifle Up, Photon Sniper Rifle Up2, and a few others are a 1-shot, headshot, while the "Sunrise" is two headshots to a full adamant armored player. * The gun has a " on its name similar to the "Bastion", "Predator", and the "Avalanche". * It is the second most expensive weapon that uses gems in the Sniper section, by costing 265 . * This weapon was unlocked at level 27 along with the Secret Forces Rifle, Dual Hawks, Storm Hammer and "Bastion". ** However, it is now unlocked at level 7. * It's sound effect (when shooting) has been modified in the 12.5.0 update. * It is the only weapon in the game that is a "Lever-Action" type reload. Lever action weapons were quite popular in the old western parts of America back then in the 19th century. * It has a clan weapon counterpart which is the Flag Keeper Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-20-32.png|The "Sunrise" in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-20-35.png|The 10X scope of the "Sunrise". Sniper Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Rentable Weapons